2006 Atlantic cyclone season
The 2006 Atlantic Hurricane season produced eight tropical systems, seven named storms, two hurricanes, and only one major hurricane. It featured a far below normal amount of hurricanes and major hurricanes, and a slightly below normal amount of named systems. The season officially started on June 1 and ended on November 30, which conventionally delimits the Atlantic Hurricane season each year, during which almost every tropical cyclone forms. The first tropical system of the year did not form until August 2, and the last system dissipated on October 2. It featured very weak Cape verde systems, with only one of the seven storms coming off of Africa. The first system, Antony, was a system that was more typical of June that hit Florida and dissipated over Georgia. The second and third systems, Breena and Cicero, persisted despite massive shear. Delilah was the strongest storm of the season, and the only major hurricane of the season, making a large impact on Louisiana, Mississippi, Alabama, and the panhandle of Florida. The next system, Ethanael, was the only other hurricane and was the fastest traveling of any hurricane, traveling at 80mph at its fastest. The next two systems, Floriane and Giorg, were weak systems that hit land only days after forming and dissipated. Seasonal Forecasts Timeline of the 2006 Atlantic hurricane season 2006 August *'200608121800 - '''Tropical Depression 1 forms off the Yucatan Peninsula *'200608140000''' - Tropical Depression 1 reaches 35kts and is named Tropical Storm Antony. *'200608160300 - '''Tropical Storm Antony makes landfall halfway between Pensacola and Tallahasee, Florida. *'200608160600''' - Tropical Storm Antony degenerates into Tropical Depression Antony. *'200608171200' - Tropical Depression Antony degenerates into a tropical low. *'200608261200' - Tropical Depression 2 forms 20 miles north of Guadeloupe. *'200608270900' - Tropical Depression 2 reaches 35kts and is named Tropical Storm Breena. *'200608281800' - Tropical Storm Breena loses all organized characteristics and becomes a tropical low. *'200608300600' - The remnant of Breena organizes and is named Tropical Depression Breena. *'200608310300' - Tropical Depression Breena degenerates into a tropical low again. September *'200609021200' - Tropical Depression 3 forms 145 miles east of Charleston, South Carolina. *'200609031800' - Tropical Depression 3 reaches 35kts and is named Tropical Storm Cicero. *'200609050600' - Tropical Storm Cicero degenerates into Tropical Depression Cicero 345 miles east of Atlantic City, New Jersey. *'200609050900' - Tropical Depression Cicero is absorbed by a frontal low. *'200609080300' - Tropical Depression 4 forms 175 miles south southeast of Miami, Florida. *'200609081800' - Tropical Depression 4 reaches 35kts and is named Tropical Storm Delilah. *'200609090000' - Tropical Storm Delilah makes landfall 20 miles north of Miami, Florida. *'200609090300' - Tropical Storm Delilah weakens into Tropical Depression Delilah. *'200609091200' - Tropical Depression Delilah emerges from of Florida 50 miles north of Fort Myers, Florida. *'200609091500' - Tropical Depression 5 forms 330 miles south of Bermuda. *'200609091500' - Tropical Depression Delilah regains strength and becomes Tropical Storm Delilah. *'200609102100' - Tropical Storm Delilah reaches 64kts and is reclassified as Category 1 Hurricane Delilah. *'200609110000' - Tropical Depression 5 reaches 35kts and is named Tropical Storm Ethanael. *'200609110900' - Cat 1 Hurricane Delilah reaches 81kts and is reclassified as Category 2 Hurricane Delilah. *'200609112100' - Cat 2 Hurricane Delilah reaches 100kts and is reclassified as Category 3 Major Hurricane Delilah. *'200609120900' - Tropical Storm Ethanael reaches 64kts and is reclassified as Category 1 Hurricane Ethanael. *'200609130000' - Cat 3 Major Hurricane Delilah reaches 116kts and is reclassified as Category 4 Major Hurricane Delilah. *'200609131800' - Cat 4 Major Hurricane Delilah weakens into Category 3 Major Hurricane Delilah. *'200609140000' - Cat 3 Major Hurricane Delilah makes landfall 25 miles east of Biloxi, Mississippi. *'200609140300' - Cat 3 Major Hurricane Delilah weakens into Category 1 Hurricane Delilah. *'200609140300' - Cat 1 Hurricane Ethanael weakens into Tropical Storm Ethanael and reaches the forward speed of 70kts. *'200609140600' - Cat 1 Hurricane Delilah weakens into Tropical Storm Delilah. *'200609141500' - Tropical Storm Ethanael reaches the forward speed of 80kts. *'200609142100' - Tropical Storm Ethanael reaches the forward speed of 85kts and dissipates. *'200609150000' - Tropical Storm Delilah weakens into Tropical Depression Delilah. *'200609151800' - Tropical Depression Delilah loses tropical characteristics and transitions into a frontal low. *'200609200900' - Tropical Depression 6 forms 190 miles south of Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic. *'200609201800' - Tropical Depression 6 reaches 35kts and is reclassified as Tropical Storm Floriane. *'200609240600' - Tropical Storm Floriane weakens into Tropical Depression Floriane. *'200609251200' - Tropical Depression Floriane weakens into a tropical low. *'200609291800' - Tropical Depression 7 forms 450 miles east of Dominica. *'200609292100' - Tropical Depression 7 reaches 35kts and is reclassified as Tropical Storm Giorg. October *'200610020900' - Tropical Storm Giorg dissipates 50 miles southwest of Bermuda. ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/08/2006 till:01/11/2006 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/08/2006 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.9) id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)] id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)] id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:12/08/2006 till:17/08/2006 color:TS text:"Antony" from:26/08/2006 till:28/08/2006 color:TS text: barset:break barset:skip from:30/08/2006 till:31/08/2006 color:TD text:"Breena" from:02/09/2006 till:05/09/2006 color:TS text:"Cicero" from:08/09/2006 till:15/09/2006 color:C4 text:"Delilah" from:09/09/2006 till:14/09/2006 color:C1 text:"Ethanael" from:20/09/2006 till:26/09/2006 color:TS text:"Floriane" from:29/09/2006 till:02/10/2006 color:TS text:"Giorg" bar:Month width:3 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/08/2006 till:01/09/2006 text:August from:01/09/2006 till:01/10/2006 text:September from:01/10/2006 till:01/11/2006 text:October 2013 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2013 till:01/11/2013 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2013 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.9) id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)] id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)] id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:17/05/2013 till:22/05/2013 color:TS text:"Alexia" from:26/06/2013 till:02/07/2013 color:TS text:"Brayden" from:21/07/2013 till:01/08/2013 color:C3 text:"Chloe" from:07/08/2013 till:09/08/2013 color:TS text:"Dan" from:10/08/2013 till:16/08/2013 color:C2 text:"Emilia" from:14/08/2013 till:20/08/2013 color:C1 text:"Fernando" from:26/08/2013 till:05/09/2013 color:C4 text:"Gilda" barset:break from:13/09/2013 till:16/09/2013 color:TS text:"Horace" from:13/09/2013 till:20/09/2013 color:C2 text:"Iana" from:22/09/2013 till:26/09/2013 color:TS text:"Jirair" from:24/09/2013 till:08/10/2013 color:C5 text:"Karen" from:01/10/2013 till:05/10/2013 color:TS text:"Limon" from:11/10/2013 till:15/10/2013 color:C1 text:"Mikayla" barset:break from:27/10/2013 till:29/10/2013 color:TS text:"Napoleon" bar:Month width:3 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2013 till:01/06/2013 text:May from:01/06/2013 till:01/07/2013 text:June from:01/07/2013 till:01/08/2013 text:July from:01/08/2013 till:01/09/2013 text:August from:01/09/2013 till:01/10/2013 text:September from:01/10/2013 till:01/11/2013 text:October 2014 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2014 till:01/11/2014 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2014 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.9) id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)] id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)] id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:26/07/2014 till:03/08/2014 color:C5 text:"Aeras" from:11/08/2014 till:29/08/2014 color:C5 text:"Brittany" from:27/08/2014 till:02/09/2014 color:C2 text:"Ciro" from:03/09/2014 till:10/09/2014 color:TS text:"Dymera" from:05/09/2014 till:06/09/2014 color:TD text:"TD Five" from:10/09/2014 till:15/09/2014 color:TS text:"Elliot" from:22/09/2014 till:29/09/2014 color:C2 text:"Felicia" barset:break from:03/10/2014 till:07/10/2014 color:TS text:"Gregor" from:15/10/2014 till:17/10/2014 color:TS text:"Harriet" bar:Month width:3 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2014 till:01/08/2014 text:July from:01/08/2014 till:01/09/2014 text:August from:01/09/2014 till:01/10/2014 text:September from:01/10/2014 till:01/11/2014 text:October 2005 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:07/01/2005 till:12/01/2005 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:07/01/2005 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.9) id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)] id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)] id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:07/26/2005 till:07/30/2005 color:TS text:"Ari" from:08/03/2005 till:08/07/2005 color:TS text:"Bryce" from:08/17/2005 till:08/21/2005 color:TS text:"Cynthia" from:08/20/2005 till:08/21/2005 color:TD text:"4" from:08/24/2005 till:08/28/2005 color:C1 text:"Draco" from:08/27/2005 till:09/01/2005 color:C3 text:"Elena" from:08/30/2005 till:08/31/2005 color:TS text:"Frasier" barset:break from:08/31/2005 till:09/04/2005 color:TS barset:break from:09/07/2005 till:09/11/2005 color:C4 text:"Guinevere" from:09/10/2005 till:09/17/2005 color:C2 text:"Hercules" from:09/14/2005 till:09/22/2005 color:C5 text:"Iolanthe" from:09/16/2005 till:09/18/2005 color:TS text:"Josef" from:09/16/2005 till:09/17/2005 color:TD text:"12" from:09/17/2005 till:09/20/2005 color:TS text:"Kylie" from:09/17/2005 till:09/20/2005 color:TS text:"Ludovic" barset:break from:09/22/2005 till:09/25/2005 color:C2 text:"Martia" from:09/24/2005 till:10/01/2005 color:C5 text:"Noah" from:10/03/2005 till:10/06/2005 color:TS text:"Owena" from:10/08/2005 till:10/10/2005 color:C1 text:"Pontus" from:10/13/2005 till:10/18/2005 color:TS text:"Raina" from:10/17/2005 till:10/22/2005 color:C2 text:"Sid" from:10/28/2005 till:11/03/2005 color:C4 text:"Tabitha" bar:Month width:3 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:07/01/2005 till:08/01/2005 text:July from:08/01/2005 till:09/01/2005 text:August from:09/01/2005 till:10/01/2005 text:September from:10/01/2005 till:11/01/2005 text:October from:11/01/2005 till:12/01/2005 text:November 2007 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2007 till:01/01/2008 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2007 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.9) id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)] id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)] id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:11/06/2007 till:19/06/2007 color:TS text:"Alexia" from:28/06/2007 till:02/07/2007 color:TS text:"Brayden" from:09/07/2007 till:15/07/2007 color:TS text:"Chloe" from:16/07/2007 till:20/07/2007 color:TS text:"Dan" from:30/07/2007 till:11/08/2007 color:C4 text:"Emma" from:31/07/2007 till:01/08/2007 color:TD text:"6" from:02/08/2007 till:06/08/2007 color:C2 text:"Fernando" barset:break from:15/08/2007 till:19/08/2007 color:TS text:"Gilda" from:20/08/2007 till:25/08/2007 color:TS text:"Horace" from:22/08/2007 till:07/09/2007 color:C5 text:"Isana" from:31/08/2007 till:11/09/2007 color:C3 text:"Jirair" from:05/09/2007 till:15/09/2007 color:C4 text:"Kaila" from:09/09/2007 till:12/09/2007 color:C1 text:"Limon" from:10/09/2007 till:11/09/2007 color:TS text:"Mikayla" barset:break from:17/09/2007 till:20/09/2007 color:TS text:"Napoleon" from:19/09/2007 till:10/10/2007 color:C5 text:"Octavia" from:23/09/2007 till:08/10/2007 color:C4 text:"Palmer" from:27/09/2007 till:28/09/2007 color:TD text:"18" from:09/10/2007 till:22/10/2007 color:C2 text:"Rhea" from:12/10/2007 till:17/10/2007 color:TS text:"Sylvester" from:15/10/2007 till:19/10/2007 color:TS text:"Tina" barset:break from:26/10/2007 till:28/10/2007 color:TS text:"Viviana" from:31/10/2007 till:04/11/2007 color:TS text:"Wilbur" from:03/11/2007 till:17/11/2007 color:C2 text:"Alpha" from:14/11/2007 till:19/11/2007 color:TS text:"Beta" from:21/11/2007 till:25/11/2007 color:TS text:"Gamma" from:28/11/2007 till:01/12/2007 color:TD text:"27" from:20/12/2007 till:26/12/2007 color:C1 text:"Delta" bar:Month width:3 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2007 till:01/07/2007 text:June from:01/07/2007 till:01/08/2007 text:July from:01/08/2007 till:01/09/2007 text:August from:01/09/2007 till:01/10/2007 text:September from:01/10/2007 till:01/11/2007 text:October from:01/11/2007 till:01/12/2007 text:November from:01/12/2007 till:01/01/2008 text:December 2008 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:07/01/2008 till:01/01/2009 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:07/01/2008 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.9) id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)] id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)] id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:07/06/2008 till:07/09/2008 color:TS text:"Aeras" from:08/14/2008 till:08/20/2008 color:C3 text:"Brittany" from:08/28/2008 till:08/31/2008 color:TS text:"Ciro" from:09/08/2008 till:09/11/2008 color:TS text:"Dymera" from:09/10/2008 till:09/16/2008 color:C1 text:"Elliot" from:09/15/2008 till:09/23/2008 color:C4 text:"Felicia" from:09/21/2008 till:09/22/2008 color:TD text:"7" barset:break from:09/28/2008 till:10/06/2008 color:C3 text:"Gregor" from:10/09/2008 till:10/10/2008 color:TD text:"9" from:10/19/2008 till:10/19/2008 color:TD text:"10" from:11/27/2008 till:12/02/2008 color:C2 text:"Harriet" bar:Month width:3 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:07/01/2008 till:08/01/2008 text:July from:08/01/2008 till:09/01/2008 text:August from:09/01/2008 till:10/01/2008 text:September from:10/01/2008 till:11/01/2008 text:October from:11/01/2008 till:12/01/2008 text:November from:12/01/2008 till:01/01/2009 text:December 2009 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2009 till:01/12/2009 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2009 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.9) id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)] id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)] id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:25/05/2009 till:29/05/2009 color:TS text:"Anthea" from:02/07/2009 till:06/07/2009 color:TS text:"Bevis" from:06/08/2009 till:07/08/2009 color:TD text:"TD 3" from:22/08/2009 till:28/08/2009 color:C2 text:"Cecilia" from:26/08/2009 till:16/09/2009 color:C4 text:"Donoval" from:31/08/2009 till:02/09/2009 color:TS text:"Estefania" from:01/09/2009 till:08/09/2009 color:C3 text:"Fergal" barset:break from:05/09/2009 till:08/09/2009 color:TS text:"Geneva" from:07/09/2009 till:09/09/2009 color:TD text:"TD 9" from:27/09/2009 till:03/10/2009 color:TS text:"Hertzel" from:12/10/2009 till:17/10/2009 color:TS text:"Iris" from:16/10/2009 till:22/10/2009 color:C1 text:"Julian" from:01/11/2009 till:03/11/2009 color:TS text:"Kelli" from:23/11/2009 till:26/11/2009 color:TS text:"Laban" bar:Month width:3 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2009 till:01/06/2009 text:May from:01/06/2009 till:01/07/2009 text:June from:01/07/2009 till:01/08/2009 text:July from:01/08/2009 till:01/09/2009 text:August from:01/09/2009 till:01/10/2009 text:September from:01/10/2009 till:01/11/2009 text:October from:01/11/2009 till:01/12/2009 text:November 2010 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2010 till:01/12/2010 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2010 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.9) id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)] id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)] id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:11/07/2010 till:16/07/2010 color:TS text:"Abel" from:14/07/2010 till:20/07/2010 color:TS text:"Belle" from:29/07/2010 till:02/08/2010 color:TS text:"Carson" from:06/08/2010 till:14/08/2010 color:C2 text:"Diane" from:10/08/2010 till:13/08/2010 color:TD text:"TD 5" from:16/08/2010 till:21/08/2010 color:TS text:"Eric" from:02/09/2010 till:15/09/2010 color:C4 text:"Fredona" barset:break from:07/09/2010 till:14/09/2010 color:C1 text:"Glenn" from:10/09/2010 till:25/09/2010 color:C3 text:"Haley" from:21/09/2010 till:27/09/2010 color:TS text:"Indy" from:29/09/2010 till:05/10/2010 color:C1 text:"Jacquez" from:01/10/2010 till:09/10/2010 color:C2 text:"Kirby" from:05/10/2010 till:07/10/2010 color:TS text:"Lajita" from:22/10/2010 till:01/11/2010 color:C3 text:"Maddox" barset:break from:03/11/2010 till:04/11/2010 color:TD text:"TD 15" from:22/11/2010 till:26/11/2010 color:TS text:"Nebraska" bar:Month width:3 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2010 till:01/08/2010 text:July from:01/08/2010 till:01/09/2010 text:August from:01/09/2010 till:01/10/2010 text:September from:01/10/2010 till:01/11/2010 text:October from:01/11/2010 till:01/12/2010 text:November 2011 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2011 till:01/12/2011 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2011 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.9) id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)] id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)] id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:15/06/2011 till:20/06/2011 color:C1 text:"Ari" from:04/07/2011 till:05/07/2011 color:TD text:"2" from:09/08/2011 till:12/08/2011 color:TS text:"Bryce" from:17/08/2011 till:19/08/2011 color:TS text:"Cynthia" from:18/08/2011 till:19/08/2011 color:TS text:"Draco" from:18/08/2011 till:24/08/2011 color:C2 text:"Ebony" from:26/08/2011 till:31/08/2011 color:C3 text:"Frasier" barset:break from:04/09/2011 till:11/09/2011 color:TS text:"Guinevere" from:07/09/2011 till:10/09/2011 color:TS text:"Hercules" from:13/09/2011 till:14/09/2011 color:TD text:"10" from:16/09/2011 till:18/09/2011 color:TS text:"Ivy" from:19/09/2011 till:22/09/2011 color:TS text:"Josef" from:25/09/2011 till:25/09/2011 color:TD text:"13" from:29/09/2011 till:01/10/2011 color:TS text:"Kylie" barset:break from:04/10/2011 till:11/10/2011 color:C3 text:"Ludovic" from:08/10/2011 till:11/10/2011 color:TS text:"Martia" from:16/10/2011 till:22/10/2011 color:C2 text:"Noah" from:29/10/2011 till:02/11/2011 color:TS text:"Owena" from:10/11/2011 till:11/11/2011 color:TS text:"Pontus" from:20/11/2011 till:23/11/2011 color:TS text:"Raina" bar:Month width:3 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2011 till:01/07/2011 text:June from:01/07/2011 till:01/08/2011 text:July from:01/08/2011 till:01/09/2011 text:August from:01/09/2011 till:01/10/2011 text:September from:01/10/2011 till:01/11/2011 text:October from:01/11/2011 till:01/12/2011 text:November 2012 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2012 till:01/12/2012 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2012 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.9) id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)] id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)] id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:10/06/2012 till:15/06/2012 color:TS text:"Antony" from:03/08/2012 till:05/08/2012 color:TS text:"Breena" from:09/08/2012 till:14/08/2012 color:C1 text:"Cicero" from:19/08/2012 till:27/08/2012 color:C3 text:"Doreen" from:21/08/2012 till:31/08/2012 color:C4 text:"Ethanael" from:11/09/2012 till:25/09/2012 color:C5 text:"Floriane" from:13/09/2012 till:14/09/2012 color:TD text:"7" barset:break from:17/09/2012 till:24/09/2012 color:C2 text:"Giorg" from:23/09/2012 till:02/10/2012 color:C3 text:"Heather" from:24/09/2012 till:01/10/2012 color:C1 text:"Iggy" from:01/10/2012 till:11/10/2012 color:C3 text:"Jovana" from:08/10/2012 till:13/10/2012 color:C1 text:"Kris" from:18/10/2012 till:25/10/2012 color:C4 text:"Liana" from:31/10/2012 till:08/11/2012 color:C2 text:"Monte" bar:Month width:3 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2012 till:01/07/2012 text:June from:01/07/2012 till:01/08/2012 text:July from:01/08/2012 till:01/09/2012 text:August from:01/09/2012 till:01/10/2012 text:September from:01/10/2012 till:01/11/2012 text:October from:01/11/2012 till:01/12/2012 text:November 2015 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:05/01/2015 till:01/01/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:05/01/2015 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.9) id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)] id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)] id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:05/10/2015 till:05/17/2015 color:TS text:"Anthea" from:05/26/2015 till:05/31/2015 color:TS text:"STS Bevis" from:06/09/2015 till:06/13/2015 color:TS text:"Cecilia" from:06/26/2015 till:07/05/2015 color:C2 text:"Dixon" from:07/02/2015 till:07/05/2015 color:TS text:"Estefania" from:07/15/2015 till:07/23/2015 color:C4 text:"Fergal" from:07/19/2015 till:07/29/2015 color:C2 text:"Geneva" barset:break from:07/21/2015 till:07/28/2015 color:TS text:"Hertzel" from:07/29/2015 till:08/02/2015 color:TS text:"Iris" from:08/01/2015 till:08/01/2015 color:TD text:"10" from:08/05/2015 till:08/16/2015 color:C5 text:"Julian" from:08/09/2015 till:08/12/2015 color:TS text:"Kelli" from:08/10/2015 till:08/18/2015 color:C3 text:"Laban" from:08/13/2015 till:08/25/2015 color:C5 text:"Melody" barset:break from:08/18/2015 till:08/29/2015 color:TS text:"Neo" from:08/24/2015 till:08/28/2015 color:TS text:"Opal" from:08/31/2015 till:09/10/2015 color:C5 text:"Pierre" from:09/04/2015 till:09/08/2015 color:C1 text:"Rosaline" from:09/09/2015 till:09/14/2015 color:C1 text:"Sloan" from:09/15/2015 till:09/23/2015 color:C2 text:"Tyra" from:09/17/2015 till:09/19/2015 color:TD text:"21" barset:break from:09/23/2015 till:10/01/2015 color:C5 text:"Virgil" from:09/29/2015 till:10/09/2015 color:C4 text:"Winona" from:10/07/2015 till:10/12/2015 color:TS text:"Alpha" from:10/14/2015 till:10/26/2015 color:C5 text:"Beta" from:10/18/2015 till:10/23/2015 color:C2 text:"Gamma" from:10/25/2015 till:10/27/2015 color:TD text:"27" from:10/31/2015 till:11/03/2015 color:TS text:"Delta" barset:break from:11/08/2015 till:11/11/2015 color:TS text:"Epsilon" from:11/16/2015 till:11/28/2015 color:C4 text:"Zeta" from:11/22/2015 till:11/27/2015 color:C1 text:"Eta" from:11/28/2015 till:11/29/2015 color:TD text:"32" from:12/03/2015 till:12/09/2015 color:C1 text:"Theta" from:12/12/2015 till:12/16/2015 color:TS text:"Iota" from:12/24/2015 till:12/27/2015 color:TS text:"Kappa" bar:Month width:3 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:05/01/2015 till:06/01/2015 text:May from:06/01/2015 till:07/01/2015 text:June from:07/01/2015 till:08/01/2015 text:July from:08/01/2015 till:09/01/2015 text:August from:09/01/2015 till:10/01/2015 text:September from:10/01/2015 till:11/01/2015 text:October from:11/01/2015 till:12/01/2015 text:November from:12/01/2015 till:01/01/2016 text:December 2016 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:06/01/2016 till:11/01/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:06/01/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.9) id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)] id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)] id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:06/28/2016 till:07/01/2016 color:C2 text:"Abel" from:07/23/2016 till:07/28/2016 color:C4 text:"Belle" from:08/19/2016 till:08/24/2016 color:C3 text:"Carson" from:08/28/2016 till:08/31/2016 color:TS text:"Diane" from:09/04/2016 till:09/08/2016 color:TS text:"Eric" from:09/13/2016 till:09/18/2016 color:TS text:"Florissa" from:09/21/2016 till:09/29/2016 color:C1 text:"Glenn" barset:break from:09/28/2016 till:10/01/2016 color:TS text:"Haley" from:10/09/2016 till:10/15/2016 color:C2 text:"Indy" from:10/23/2016 till:10/25/2016 color:TS text:"Jacquez" bar:Month width:3 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:06/01/2016 till:07/01/2016 text:June from:07/01/2016 till:08/01/2016 text:July from:08/01/2016 till:09/01/2016 text:August from:09/01/2016 till:10/01/2016 text:September from:10/01/2016 till:11/01/2016 text:October 2017 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:08/01/2017 till:11/01/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:08/01/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.9) id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)] id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)] id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:08/02/2017 till:08/07/2017 color:TS text:"Ari" from:08/15/2017 till:08/26/2017 color:C4 text:"Bryce" from:08/27/2017 till:08/30/2017 color:TS text:"Cynthia" from:09/04/2017 till:09/17/2017 color:C4 text:"Draco" from:09/11/2017 till:09/18/2017 color:C3 text:"Ebony" from:09/20/2017 till:09/22/2017 color:TS text:"Frasier" from:09/27/2017 till:09/30/2017 color:TS text:"Guinevere" barset:break from:10/02/2017 till:10/03/2017 color:TD text:"8" from:10/11/2017 till:10/17/2017 color:TS text:"Hercules" bar:Month width:3 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:08/01/2017 till:09/01/2017 text:August from:09/01/2017 till:10/01/2017 text:September from:10/01/2017 till:11/01/2017 text:October 2018 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:07/01/2018 till:11/01/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:07/01/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.9) id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)] id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)] id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:07/22/2018 till:07/26/2018 color:C1 text:"Antony" from:08/12/2018 till:08/17/2018 color:TS text:"Breena" from:08/29/2018 till:09/01/2018 color:TS text:"Cicero" from:09/03/2018 till:09/06/2018 color:TS text:"Domenica" from:09/08/2018 till:09/12/2018 color:C1 text:"Ethanael" from:09/11/2018 till:09/13/2018 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:09/15/2018 till:09/20/2018 color:C3 text:"Floriane" from:09/19/2018 till:09/25/2018 color:C3 text:"Giorg" barset:break from:09/22/2018 till:09/24/2018 color:TD text:"8" from:09/26/2018 till:09/30/2018 color:TS text:"Hermione" from:10/02/2018 till:10/08/2018 color:C2 text:"Iggy" from:10/11/2018 till:10/20/2018 color:C4 text:"Josie" from:10/14/2018 till:10/15/2018 color:TD text:"12" from:10/21/2018 till:10/22/2018 color:TD text:"13" from:10/27/2018 till:10/29/2018 color:TS text:"Kris" bar:Month width:3 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:07/01/2018 till:08/01/2018 text:July from:08/01/2018 till:09/01/2018 text:August from:09/01/2018 till:10/01/2018 text:September from:10/01/2018 till:11/01/2018 text:October 2019 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:30 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:07/01/2019 till:11/01/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:07/01/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.9) id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)] id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)] id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:07/08/2019 till:07/13/2019 color:C1 text:"Alexia" from:07/30/2019 till:08/06/2019 color:TS text:"Brayden" from:08/13/2019 till:08/15/2019 color:TS text:"Chloe" from:08/28/2019 till:09/08/2019 color:C4 text:"Dan" from:08/31/2019 till:09/12/2019 color:C3 text:"Emilia" from:09/03/2019 till:09/05/2019 color:TD text:"6" from:09/09/2019 till:09/18/2019 color:C3 text:"Fernando" barset:break from:09/15/2019 till:09/24/2019 color:C4 text:"Gia" from:09/26/2019 till:10/02/2019 color:C2 text:"Horace" from:10/03/2019 till:10/10/2019 color:TS text:"Iana" from:10/06/2019 till:10/09/2019 color:TD barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:10/11/2019 till:10/16/2019 color:TS text:"Jirair" from:10/27/2019 till:10/31/2019 color:C1 text:"Karen" bar:Month width:3 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:07/01/2019 till:08/01/2019 text:July from:08/01/2019 till:09/01/2019 text:August from:09/01/2019 till:10/01/2019 text:September from:10/01/2019 till:11/01/2019 text:October 2020 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:04/01/2020 till:01/01/2021 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:04/01/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.9) id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)] id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)] id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:04/03/2020 till:04/05/2020 color:TD text:"STD 1" from:05/12/2020 till:05/13/2020 color:TD text:"2" from:08/19/2020 till:08/22/2020 color:TS text:"Aeras" from:08/29/2020 till:09/02/2020 color:TS text:"Brittany" from:09/08/2020 till:09/13/2020 color:C1 text:"Ciro" from:09/15/2020 till:09/26/2020 color:C4 text:"Dymera" from:09/24/2020 till:10/01/2020 color:C3 text:"Elliot" barset:break from:09/28/2020 till:10/02/2020 color:TS text:"Felicia" from:10/02/2020 till:10/08/2020 color:C2 text:"Gregor" from:10/06/2020 till:10/11/2020 color:TS text:"Harriet" from:10/17/2020 till:10/20/2020 color:TS text:"Ignacio" from:12/28/2020 till:12/29/2020 color:TD text:"12" bar:Month width:3 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:04/01/2020 till:05/01/2020 text:April from:05/01/2020 till:06/01/2020 text:May from:06/01/2020 till:07/01/2020 text:June from:07/01/2020 till:08/01/2020 text:July from:08/01/2020 till:09/01/2020 text:August from:09/01/2020 till:10/01/2020 text:September from:10/01/2020 till:11/01/2020 text:October from:11/01/2020 till:12/01/2020 text:November from:12/01/2020 till:01/01/2021 text:December 2021 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:06/01/2021 till:12/01/2021 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:06/01/2021 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.9) id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)] id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)] id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:06/25/2021 till:06/29/2021 color:TS text:"Anthea" from:07/16/2021 till:07/22/2021 color:C3 text:"Bevis" from:07/28/2021 till:08/01/2021 color:TS text:"Cecilia" from:08/04/2021 till:08/17/2021 color:C5 text:"Dixon" from:08/07/2021 till:08/12/2021 color:C1 text:"Estefania" from:08/11/2021 till:08/20/2021 color:C4 text:"Fabian" from:08/16/2021 till:08/17/2021 color:TD text:"7" barset:break from:08/19/2021 till:08/24/2021 color:TS text:"Geneva" from:08/25/2021 till:09/02/2021 color:C2 text:"Hertzel" from:08/31/2021 till:09/03/2021 color:TS text:"Iris" from:09/03/2021 till:09/06/2021 color:TS text:"Julian" from:09/05/2021 till:09/06/2021 color:TD text:"12" from:09/07/2021 till:09/11/2021 color:C1 text:"Kelli" from:09/12/2021 till:09/13/2021 color:TD text:"14" barset:break from:09/18/2021 till:09/25/2021 color:C3 text:"Lucas" from:09/20/2021 till:09/22/2021 color:TS text:"Mika" from:09/20/2021 till:09/24/2021 color:TS text:"Neo" from:09/21/2021 till:09/29/2021 color:C4 text:"Opal" from:09/28/2021 till:10/07/2021 color:C5 text:"Pierre" from:10/03/2021 till:10/07/2021 color:TS text:"Rosaline" from:10/09/2021 till:10/13/2021 color:TS text:"Sloan" barset:break from:10/17/2021 till:10/22/2021 color:C1 text:"Tori" from:10/28/2021 till:11/06/2021 color:C3 text:"Vance" from:11/15/2021 till:11/17/2021 color:TS text:"Winona" bar:Month width:3 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:06/01/2021 till:07/01/2021 text:June from:07/01/2021 till:08/01/2021 text:July from:08/01/2021 till:09/01/2021 text:August from:09/01/2021 till:10/01/2021 text:September from:10/01/2021 till:11/01/2021 text:October from:11/01/2021 till:12/01/2021 text:November 2023 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:08/01/2023 till:11/01/2023 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:08/01/2023 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.9) id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)] id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)] id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:08/17/2023 till:08/31/2023 color:C3 text:"Abel" from:09/02/2023 till:09/07/2023 color:TS text:"Brooke" from:09/06/2023 till:09/08/2023 color:TS text:"Carson" from:09/08/2023 till:09/15/2023 color:C1 text:"Diane" from:09/17/2023 till:09/23/2023 color:C1 text:"Eric" from:09/24/2023 till:09/26/2023 color:TD text:"6" from:10/15/2023 till:10/18/2023 color:TS text:"Florissa" bar:Month width:3 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:08/01/2023 till:09/01/2023 text:August from:09/01/2023 till:10/01/2023 text:September from:10/01/2023 till:11/01/2023 text:October 2022 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:08/01/2022 till:11/01/2022 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:08/01/2022 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.9) id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)] id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)] id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:08/06/2022 till:08/11/2022 color:C3 text:"Abel" from:08/23/2022 till:08/28/2022 color:C2 text:"Belle" from:08/28/2022 till:09/05/2022 color:C4 text:"Carson" from:09/02/2022 till:09/03/2022 color:TS text:"Diane" from:09/09/2022 till:09/15/2022 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:09/17/2022 till:09/19/2022 color:TD barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:09/20/2022 till:09/28/2022 color:C2 text:"Eric" from:09/28/2022 till:10/01/2022 color:TS text:"Florissa" from:10/06/2022 till:10/11/2022 color:TS text:"Glenn" barset:break from:10/17/2022 till:10/19/2022 color:TS text:"Haley" bar:Month width:3 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:08/01/2022 till:09/01/2022 text:August from:09/01/2022 till:10/01/2022 text:September from:10/01/2022 till:11/01/2022 text:October